


Room to Breathe

by RatthewHolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Lance, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Matt Holt, Slow Burn, adashi, chat fic, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt
Summary: Hunk is a lovable new student at Voltron High who's looking to make friends. Pidge is a small gremlin who has a hard time making friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the gang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you'll see by the dates given, this story takes place in 2019 uwu

**Sunday, September 1st**

_ BiSmoothie created TEAAAAAAA _

_ BiSmoothie added Gremlin, KKogane, MemeKing, and PrincessOfEverything _

_ 6:53 PM _

**BiSmoothie: **YALLLLLLLL

**BiSmoothie:** GET ONLINE!!!!!

**BiSmoothie:** RIGHT

**BiSmoothie:** NOW

**BiSmoothie:** OMFG WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO SLOW WTFFF

**Gremlin:** jesus FUCK lance calm doWN

**PrincessOfEverything:** What could possibly be so important that you sound like you’re going to have a stroke?

**BiSmoothie:** I can tell you guys as soon as the rest of the chat shOWS UP…..

**BiSmoothie:** @KKogane @MemeKing

**MemeKing: **wah-hoo! i’m-a-here! now who the fuck-a pinged me!!!

**BiSmoothie:** I DID!!! I have TEA.

**KKogane:** Lance nobody cares about your tea. 

**BiSmoothie:** Okay I’m going to be for real. I actually want to tell you guys something.

**PrincessOfEverything:** Well, we’re all here now, tell away!

**BiSmoothie:** I’ve told you about my old best friend before I moved here in 5th grade before, right?

**Gremlin:** i think so. didn’t you say his name was hank.

**BiSmoothie:** It’s HUNK and good you guys do remember!! Anyway we’ve recently been texting and video chatting a lot more, and it turns out he’s moving too. And you’ll _ never guess where… _

**KKogane:** Lemme guess. Prescott, Arizona?

**BiSmoothie: **PRESCOTT FREAKIN ARIZONA BABIESSSS, RIGHT HERE IN OUR CITY!!!

**BiSmoothie: **wAIT KEITH YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE REVEAL!!!! >:O

**KKogane: **I do my best, lover boy.

**BiSmoothie: **sTOP calling me that!!!!

**PrincessOfEverything: **New friend? Amazing! When will he be here?

**BiSmoothie:** Well he told me about the move this past Friday, and when he showed me pics of his house it was already full of packed boxes so tbh he could be here tomorrow or in the next few days

**MemeKing: **anna ou

**MemeKing: **all memes aside for 0.3 seconds, i’m actually pretty excited to meet him. maybe we can finally have some more sane people in our friend group other than just allura.

**PrincessOfEverything:** Awww thanks Matt! ^w^

**Gremlin: **how long into the year will it be before he comes to the school? i mean he’s gotta enroll and shit yknow.

**BiSmoothie:** Oh!!! He told me that he already enrolled to Voltron High a couple weeks ago online! So he’ll be there first day with us!!

**MemeKing: **omg i stan a thinking ahead king.

**Gremlin:** lmfao how long before matt catches feelings challenge

**MemeKing: **PIDGE STFUUU

**Gremlin: **tbh ur right. keith’s the one who’ll probably go through Gay Panic™

**KKogane: **I swear I will leave this chat if I’m attacked again.

**Gremlin:** u love us too much tho >:3c

**KKogane: **you overestimate my attachment levels.

**MemeKing: **ouch.

**KKogane: **(Ok wait guys I am kidding I still love y’all)

**Gremlin: **i was right all along wbk

**BiSmoothie: **Mullet said y’all there’s his Texan side showing

**KKogane: **IM NOT TEXAN LANCE I STG

**KKogane: **ok but on another note is your friend Hunk cute? Asking for a friend

**Gremlin: **is that friend your dick?

_ KKogane has left the chat _

**MemeKing:** kskdkskdkfjd

**PrincessOfEverything: **Pidge! Come on, that was a little bit uncalled for.

_ BiSmoothie added KKogane _

**BiSmoothie: **Pidge say you’re sorry

**Gremlin: **i’m sowwy keefy i wuv u

**KKogane:** Thank u. It’s fine.

**KKogane:** But seriously. Is he cute tho???

_ 7:36 PM _

_ BiSmoothie is now chatting privately with HunkyDorie _

**BiSmoothie:** Hey Hunk!!!

**BiSmoothie: **I told my friends about you moving to Prescott!!!

**BiSmoothie: **They’re super excited to meet you!!

**HunkyDorie:** Hey Lance! Awww you talked about me to your friends??? >\\\\\\\< I’m blushing!!

**BiSmoothie:** They already love u man!!! You’re gonna be so popular when you come to Voltron High you’re gonna leave us in the dust!!

**HunkyDorie:** Hhhhhskfks I would never! We’ve been friends for so long! I’d take you with me! :)))

**BiSmoothie: **Let it be known that you are the purest mf person I’ve ever known in my entire life. I would D I E for you.

_ HunkyDorie sent an image _

**HunkyDorie: **I know I always send the same three heart memes but they’re aLL I HAVE ;A;

**BiSmoothie: **You want memes? Just talk to Matt when you get to school. He’s *literally* the meme king. I’m dead serious. Shaggy meme from January? He started that. Ugandan knuckles? Him too. Robbie Rotten? You guessed it.

**HunkyDorie: **OMG it’s like I’m gonna be meeting royalty! I’ll be surprised if he’s not sitting on a throne of memes. I think I follow his meme page on Twitter they’re so good!!!

**BiSmoothie: **WAIT-

**BiSmoothie:** You should join our group chat!!! Meet everyone before school starts!! Matt’s there <.<

**HunkyDorie:** That’s a great idea Lance! Add me tomorrow!

**BiSmoothie:** Tomorrow? You can’t join rn? :(

**HunkyDorie:** I’m 3 hours ahead of you. It’s after 10:30 at night where I am, I’m about to go to sleep uwu

**BiSmoothie: **Oh right...time zones are a thing. Sorry if I’ve been keeping u up!!

**HunkyDorie:** Noooo don't apologize!!! You weren’t keeping me up! I just got into bed now :3

**BiSmoothie:** Well then talk to you tomorrow, lmk when you’re ready to meet my chaotic crew! :P

**HunkyDorie:** Night Lance!

_ 11:04 PM _

_ KKogane sent a message to TEAAAAAAA _

**KKogane:** Wow no response. Today is just fuck Keith rights day huh.

_ 3:39 AM _

_ MemeKing sent a message to TEAAAAAAA _

_ MemeKing sent an image _

**Gremlin: **AHAHAHASJSJFJFJGJSJJFVBSB

**Gremlin: **i’ve already seen that meme tho

**MemeKing:** oh fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pidge is a little shit :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunk is the bachelor and the boys in the group chat are the girls trying to win him over

**Monday, September 2nd**

_ 8:47 AM _

_ Gremlin sent a message to TEAAAAAAA _

**Gremlin:** happy labor day, whatever the fuck it’s for anyway

**PrincessOfEverything:** It’s to celebrate the social and economic achievements of American workers!

**MemeKing:** pidge you’re supposed to be a fucking genius how did you not know that???¿¿¿??

**Gremlin:** i only learn stuff that benefits me

**MemeKing:** why are you like this

**KKogane:** can you guys shut up i’m trying to sleep in

**Gremlin:** mute the grOUP CHAT THEN

**BiSmoothie:** You guys are certainly something this early in the morning :/

**MemeKing:** cmooooon! it’s our brand, lover boy Lance!!! you can’t knock it until you’ve survived a full day in our house

**PrincessOfEverything** : ….survived…?

**Gremlin:** >:)))))

**MemeKing:** >:3c

**BiSmoothie:** Remind me to never set foot in your house. like ever.

**MemeKing:** awwwww :(

_ HunkyDorie is now chatting privately with BiSmoothie _

_ 8:55 AM _

**HunkyDorie:** Good morning, Lance! :)

**HunkyDorie:** Wait are you awake yet? Oh no I’m sorry if this wakes you up! >~<

**BiSmoothie:** It’s okay Hunk!! I’ve been up for a while! Don’t worry buddy!

**BiSmoothie:** You there Hunky???

_ 9:10 AM _

**HunkyDorie:** Oh yeah I’m here! Sorry I had to eat a quick breakfast! :3

**BiSmoothie:** Oh coolio!! So how have you been?

**HunkyDorie:** I’ve been pretty good! Me and my parents did some last minute school shopping yesterday and I bought a couple new outfits!

**BiSmoothie:** OMG SEND ME PICS!!!!!

**HunkyDorie:** I will don’t worry!!!!

_ HunkyDorie sent an image _

_ HunkyDorie sent an image _

_ HunkyDorie sent an image _

**BiSmoothie:** UGH ICONIC A STAN ONE (1) KING

**HunkyDorie: ** <3

**HunkyDorie:** Also I bought one more thing…

**HunkyDorie:** But…I’m scared you’re going to think I’m weird :(

**BiSmoothie:** Hunky!!!! You’re not weird and I love uuuu!! If you aren’t comfy sending it to me you don’t have to but I’d love to see  _ all  _ of your cool ‘fits!!!

**HunkyDorie:** Ok I’ll send!!

_ HunkyDorie sent an image _

**BiSmoothie: ** THAT IS

**BiSmoothie:** SKIRT??? HUNK SWEETIE YOU’RE SO ADORABLE IM GONNA SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST

**HunkyDorie:** You like it? Should I wear it soon?

**BiSmoothie:** IF YOU WEAR IT ON THE FIRST DAY YOU’LL KILL MEEEEEE <3 <3

**HunkyDorie:** You are so sweet i’m gonna!! cry!! ;-; :’)

**BiSmoothie: ** I know if the rest of my friends saw you in that outfit they would all immediately adopt you into our group you’re so soft!

**HunkyDorie:** Oh speaking of your friends! I’m uh,,,I think I’m ready to join the group! Lil nervous but...it’s all good.

**BiSmoothie:** Awesome!! I’ll add you! Just gimme a quick second, I have to make sure they aren’t talking about anything too chaotic.

_ 9:42 AM _

_ Gremlin sent a message to TEAAAAAAA _

**Gremlin:** ALL IM SAYING IS THAT BASED ON THE PAST YEAR’S TRENDS, IM MORE LIKELY TO GET MORE DICK THAN KEITH

**KKogane:** WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF MY SEX LIFE

**KKogane:** wait

**KKogane:** wait no don’t-

**KKogane: ** MATT. PIDGE. NEITHER OF YOU FUCKING SAY IT

**MemeKing:** be,,,because

**KKogane:** MATT I SWEAR

**MemeKing:** becAUSE IT DOESNT EXIST

**KKogane:** GOD FUCKING DAMMIT HOLT

**BiSmoothie:** ALRIGHT CHILDREN SHUT UP

**MemeKing:** “children” i’m-

**MemeKing:** lancey lance we’re literally older than you

**KKogane:** you could be my baby brother

**BiSmoothie: ** I am NOT A BABY- okay nevermind I’m here to say that…

**BiSmoothie:** Hunk is ready to be added!!

**MemeKing: ** :000 the Friend!!!

**PrincessOfEverything:** Hunk!!!

**Gremlin:** cool

**BiSmoothie: ** Here comes the man of the hour….

_ BiSmoothie added HunkyDorie _

**BiSmoothie: ** Hunky!!!

**HunkyDorie:** Hi everybody! >-<

**BiSmoothie:** Go easy on him guys he’s a bit shy!

**MemeKing: ** yo hunk! i’m matt holt! my younger sister is pidge aka @Gremlin

**Gremlin: ** hi

**KKogane:** sup i’m keith :>

**PrincessOfEverything: ** Hello! I’m Allura Altea!

**HunkyDorie:** Wait, Altea as in…?

**PrincessOfEverything:** Yep! My dad is the owner of the school!

**PrincessOfEverything:** Wait-

**PrincessOfEverything:** I hope my username and that fact doesn’t make you think I’m an entitled, well, “princess”, it’s just what my dad used to describe me as!

**HunkyDorie:** Oh no! Judging by your conversation right now you sound really nice! I can’t wait to meet you all!

**BiSmoothie:** Oh hey! I know you're gonna see us all tomorrow basically but here’s a group photo of us from the last day of school last year!

_ BiSmoothie sent an image _

**BiSmoothie: ** Obviously that’s me on the right. Next to me is Keith (who is being very antisocial right now!), then next to him is Matt, then Pidge (who is being the same way as Mullet come on you two! :c ), and finally next to her is Allura, then her girlfriend, Romelle! She isn’t in this chat, I don’t blame her tbh

**HunkyDorie:** You guys all look so good! Lance really had a glow up from his elementary school years hehe…

**HunkyDorie:** WOW MATT I JUST NOTICED YOU’RE REALLY TALL!!!

**MemeKing:** it’s what the ladies, gents, and more love about me ;)

**MemeKing:** although to be fair, anyone looks tall compared to pidge here. she’s short as hell lmao

**Gremlin:** SHUT UP

**BiSmoothie:** I see the fearsome Pidge-beast has awoken. ready to socialize with our new friend?

**Gremlin:** if you make jokes about my height you will lose teeth.

**HunkyDorie:** I think it’s nice! And kinda cute! You get to see the world from a different view, it makes you special in your own way! :)

**Gremlin:** ..

**Gremlin:** thank you? ig.

**BiSmoothie:** Awwww Hunk, still the biggest softest boi ever!!

**PrincessOfEverything:** I know we’ll be seeing each other within 24 hours, but Hunk, may we see a picture of you as well? :3

**HunkyDorie:** Oh sure! Hang on let me get my face looking decent!!

_ HunkyDorie sent an image _

**KKogane: ** oh you’re CUTE cute

**MemeKing: ** such an adorable boy~ <3

**BiSmoothie:** Hey! I’M the adorable boy here! >:( Hunk is the soft baby boy!!

**PrincessOfEverything:** Hunk! The lighting on your skin makes you look stunning! 

**Gremlin:** not bad new kid

**Gremlin:** maybe you won’t be forever alone like my brother

**MemeKing:** pidgeon…. :(

**HunkyDorie:** You guys want another surprise? ;)

**Gremlin:** marty i’m scared

**HunkyDorie:** I’m officially in Prescott!!!

**BiSmoothie:** HOLY SHIT YAY BEST BOY IS HERE!!!

**HunkyDorie:** You probably didn’t know this Lance, but we’d actually been on the road ever since yesterday! When I was getting into bed texting you I was actually in a hotel room! My parents are some seriously motivated people. I don’t even know how long the drive was I was TIRED!

**BiSmoothie: ** I’m so excited you’re here I could have a stroke!!!

**Gremlin:** lance just say you’ve had a long lasting crush on the new kid and go

**BiSmoothie:** i do NOT omfg

**BiSmoothie:** and stop calling him a kid we’re all older than you

**HunkyDorie: ** Wait, are we not all in the same grade??

**KKogane:** lance you didn’t tell him this??? clownery

**BiSmoothie: ** (shut up mullet man) But yeh! You and I are juniors, Pidge is a sophomore smol girl, and Allura, Matt, and Keith (and Romelle too of you meet her) are seniors!!

**BiSmoothie:** so basically you, me, and Pidge have some cool advantage hangin’ out with three tough seniors hehe

**KKogane:** that’s not true we just couldn’t get both of you to go away

**Gremlin:** KEITH MEMED

**Gremlin:** also rude

**KKogane:** don’t be the pot calling the kettle black pidge

**MemeKing:** don’t listen to emo keith, we like having you guys around, and hunk too :)

**Gremlin:** you just want to date him

**MemeKing:** maybe maybe not who are you to judge miss i’ve never had a boyfriend or girlfriend

**Gremlin:** i’m leaving for the rest of the day goodbye

**MemeKing:** i heard you in there punching your pillow. +1 victory for matty boy

**BiSmoothie:** Matt vs Keith, who will date Hunk first?

**PrincessOfEverything:** Anyway, since we’re all spread out in different grades, you’re most likely to have classes with Lance than any of us, unless it comes to electives.

**HunkyDorie:** That’s a shame ;( Well, when we pick up our schedules first day we’ll find out shall we? :)

**HunkyDorie:** Shoot! Gotta go! Parents need help unpacking boxes!

**BiSmoothie: ** See you soon, Hunk!

**KKogane:** bye c:

**MemeKing:** ily already hunk

**Gremlin:** peace out

_ Gremlin is now chatting privately with IodineSodium _

**Gremlin:** ina

**Gremlin:** fellow giant brained person

**Gremlin:** person also smarter than literally every adult

**IodineSodium:** Yes Pidge? Are you doing alright?

**Gremlin:** i need your help

**IodineSodium:** Of course, ask away.

**Gremlin:** what do you do when you’re a person like me who had no coordination with your feelings and you think you’re getting a, what my brother calls a,,,,”crush” 

_ IodineSodium sent an image _

  
**Gremlin:** _your memes are not helpful right now INA_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pidgeon doesn’t know how to process feelings *shrug*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge catches feelings and hunk...loses control of his

****

**Monday, September 2nd**

_ 10:26 PM _

_ Gremlin sent a message to TEAAAAAAA _

**Gremlin:** y’all when you get your schedules tomorrow morning send them here or i will find you all and vore you all

**KKogane:** pidgeon what the fuck

**HunkyDorie:** Sure thing! I hope there’s some classes I share with any of you because I’d love to get to spend some time with you all!!

**KKogane:** so. precious.

_ Gremlin is now chatting privately with IodineSodium _

**Gremlin:** he’s so innocent he avoided my vore joke i think i love him………

**IodineSodium:** Go to sleep, Katie.

**Gremlin:** oKaY mOm

_ Gremlin sent a message to TEAAAAAAA _

**Gremlin:** going to bed now see you motherfuckers tomorrow. you too new kid ;3

**HunkyDorie:** See you tomorrow, Pidge! <3 I should probably get some sleep too!

_ Gremlin is now chatting privately with IodineSodium _

**Gremlin:** ohMY GOD HE SENT ME A HEART INA HE TYPED A <3 NOT JUST AN EMOJI A LESS THAN AND NUMBER 3 HEART HE TOOK TIME TO DO THAT DOES HE LIKE ME????

**IodineSodium:** Dear god, I forgot how sappy you can get when you’re overtired. Sleep.

**Tuesday, September 3rd**

_ 5:58 AM _

**MemeKing:** wAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS!!!!!

**MemeKing:** first day of SCHOOOOOOL!!!!! i get to do DUAL ENROLLMENT THIS YEAR IM GOING TO C O L L E G E AFTER WHATEVER MY LUNCH IS AJFJKSKGKG

**BiSmoothie:** Genius king!!! I could never :(

**MemeKing:** awww lance don’t say stuff like that abt yourself!!! if you do i’m going to trap you in a big supportive hug of mine. i may be a nerd twink but i’m 6 feet tall and have decent sized muscles you’ll never escape my grasp~

**Gremlin:** please fucking delete that it has too much sexual energy behind it oh my god

**BiSmoothie:** But that sounds,,,hot….

**Gremlin:** that’s it. i’m ghosting y’all until i get my schedule good day to you all.

_ 7:49 AM _

**PrincessOfEverything:** Hello friends!!! Sorry I wasn’t active until now, had to look my best for the first day!! ^W^

_ PrincessOfEverything sent an image _

**BiSmoothie:** did you give Romelle a nosebleed with that look?

**PrincessOfEverything:** For your information, yes.

**PrincessOfEverything:** But to my original point, what’s everyone’s first class of the day! @KKogane @Gremlin @MemeKing @HunkyDorie ???

**BiSmoothie:** Well for starters, I’m in ELA 11 rn...the teacher looks like a bitch already i’m-

**MemeKing:** AP ELA 12!!!! Mr Barnett is the teacher and he loves memes!! this class will be the best oh my god!!!

**KKogane:** web design. i heard from matt that this class is easy af but also fun so C:<

**Gremlin:** AP Government with mr fucking hutton. on god this man can’t fucking teach i’m going to lose it.

**MemeKing:** omg pidge sweetie i’m so sorry-

**BiSmoothie:** How about you Allura? What’s your first class? Share any with Romelle? ;)

**PrincessOfEverything:** Sadly Romelle and I share literally NO classes! AND we don’t have lunch together!

**Gremlin:** this is homophobia at its finest

**PrincessOfEverything:** As for my first period, I’m in Honors ELA 12 right now with Mr Walton!

**KKogane:** wait-

**KKogane: ** adam is an english teacher this year???? oh fuck

**PrincessOfEverything:** Wait! Where’s Hunk! He hasn’t been online all day yet! He’s here, right? :(

**BiSmoothie: ** Yeah he’s here!! He DMed me saying he got here. @HunkyDorie where u at buddy???

**Gremlin:** come on new kid don’t pussy out now

**MemeKing:** pidge be  _ nice _

**HunkyDorie:** Hi guys!!! So sorry for ghosting the chat!! Was in a rush getting ready this morning and had a little trouble finding my first class, but I’m all good now!

**BiSmoothie:** Good to hear! What is it?

**HunkyDorie:** World History with Mr. Patch, hope it’s a fun class!!

**MemeKing:** oh shit y’all, bell’s about to ring, phones away lolz

**PrincessOfEverything:** Everyone send your full schedules when you have your lunch!!!

**HunkyDorie:** Will do! Can’t wait to meet you all in person!! xo

Hunk closed the app, turning his phone off and shoving it into his pocket. He stepped out from the bathroom stall he’d been sitting in and stepped up to one of the sinks. He stared deeply into the mirror in front of him, taking deep, reassuring breaths.

“It’s okay, Hunk. N-New school, but at least you have Lance, yeah? Y-Yeah…I know someone, i-it’s gonna be fine…” He mumbled to himself. Pulling out his phone again, he opened up his text messages app, and sent a quick message to his mother.

**Hunk:** Hey mom

**Mom: ** Hunk sweetheart! How’s your first day going? Are you in class?

**Hunk: ** Almost there. I’m just a bit nervous

**Mom: ** Don't worry honey! I know moving always makes you on edge with all the new people and places, but you’re my big, brave boy! You can do anything!

**Hunk:** Omg mom stop that

**Hunk: ** Also I’ve been feeling a little bad since yesterday.

**Mom:** Why’s that, hon?

**Hunk:** Well…first I kind of lied to Lance yesterday morning…I told him I left to eat breakfast, but I really was just ignoring the messages because I panicked that I made him upset by messaging early. And then just now I lied to all of his friends in another chat by telling them I was in class, but really I’m currently panicking in a bathroom on the verge of tears.

**Hunk:** I’m scared, mom. I’m meeting them all in person today. What if they hate me? Think I’m stupid or, I dunno? Too big??? People I was friends with weren’t above cracking jokes about that...

**Mom: ** Hunk, sweetheart, take a deep breath for me, okay? Lance was the sweetest little boy you always dragged home with you. Whoever he’s friends with are sure to be just as wonderful. None of them will judge you for your smarts, your looks, your weight, nothing. Hunk, everything about you makes you special, I hope you know that.

**Hunk:** Thank you mom. I love you so much. See you after school. <3

**Mom:** Bye honey bunches of oats <3 <3

**Hunk: ** Stop with the pet names!! >n<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone give hunky a hug 🥺


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is an angery cuban boye, meanwhile pidge still doesn’t know how to process emotions.

**Tuesday, September 3rd**

_ 11:13 AM _

_ BiSmoothie sent a message to TEAAAAAAA _

**BiSmoothie:** you know what we need

**MemeKing:** what would that be lancey? :3

**BiSmoothie:** we need

**BiSmoothie:** a GROUP NAME!!!!

**MemeKing:** hmmmm you know what that would be cool we could be like the most popular kids in school that everyone wants to be friends with and be a part of our popular group!!!

**BiSmoothie:** holy shit i got it

**BiSmoothie:** PERFECT NAME HEHEHE

_ BiSmoothie renamed TEAAAAAAA to The Paladins _

**MemeKing:** paladins…like in dnd!! i love it!!!

**BiSmoothie:** uwu

**BiSmoothie:** also i’m at lunch rn wbu

**MemeKing:** ME TOO :O

**KKogane:** i’ve got a later lunch, i think B

**MemeKing:** keith if you don’t get off of your phone adam is gonna take it, then he’ll tell shiro and he’s gonna give you one of those Older Brother Lectures™ i would know because i give them to pidge all the time

**Gremlin:** yeah you fucking do and it’s annoying

**MemeKing:** get off your phone missy!! mr carson is gonna take ur phone away!!

**Gremlin:** that’s why i brought a hammer with me. bitch thinks he’s hot shit well i don’t think so

**Gremlin:** anyway while you and @BiSmoothie are at lunch send y’all schedules bitches

**MemeKing:** ok well

**MemeKing:** 1st Hour: AP ELA 12

2nd Hour: AP Chemistry

3rd Hour: Intro to Video Production first semester and then Debate class second!! and then after that I get on a bus and take classes at a COLLEGE!!! 0.o

**BiSmoothie:** my schedule goes:

**BiSmoothie:** 1: ELA 11

2: Algebra 2

3: Physics

Lunch :3

4: Visual Art

5: World History

6: Acting and Interpretation semester 1 then Poetry semester 2

**Gremlin:** lance reading poetry? i hope the class brought earplugs because u sound like a screaming banshee

**BiSmoothie:** bro i am just s i am just sitting here wow that kinda actually hurt what did i do

**Gremlin:** …okay maybe that was a bit uncalled for i was just tryin to joke buddy

**BiSmoothie:** it’s fine pidgeon :3

**HunkyDorie:** matt and i share a 3rd hour first semester!!! ^w^

**MemeKing:** aww yeah i got to meet hunky!!! he’s so soft and a good hugger i love him so much we must protecc him C:

**MemeKing:** wait hunk are you in the same class as pidge rn??

**HunkyDorie:** yeah!!! we’re sitting next to each other uwu

**MemeKing:** bro you’re gonna get your phone taken omg

**Gremlin:** not to worry. i have claimed the new kid as Mine™ so i am also protecting him with the hammer

**MemeKing:** don’t make me come get you from the principal’s office on the first day

**Gremlin:** no promises ;P

**KKogane:** seriously y’all are on crack 24/7

**BiSmoothie:** ok mullet

**KKogane:** I DONT HAVE A MULLET!!!!!

_ 12:12 PM _

_ HunkyDorie is now chatting privately with Gremlin _

**HunkyDorie:** Hey Pidge! Where’d you go? I need somebody to sit with for lunch, eating alone makes me nervous :(

**HunkyDorie:** Pwease?

**Gremlin:** sure thing hunky

**Gremlin:** come find me outside the lunchroom, i’m on one of the benches you’ll see me

**HunkyDorie:** Cool!!

_ Gremlin is now chatting privately with IodineSodium _

**Gremlin:** INA HE AGREED TO SIT WITH ME FOR LUNCH OMGGGG

**IodineSodium:** Don’t worry, I’ll leave you and your crush with him today. Don’t embarrass yourself ;)

_ HunkyDorie is now chatting privately with Gremlin _

**HunkyDorie:** Oh hey, I see you! I’m waving! :3

_ 3:18 PM _

_ KKogane sent a message to The Paladins _

**KKogane:** thank you all for sending your schedules during your lunches. it was very helpful.

**Gremlin:** excuse you motherfucker. i’ll have you know me and new kid were talking about how to solve “unsolvable” calculus problems. mathematicians these days are just fucking stupid that’s all

**KKogane:** .

**KKogane:** anyway my schedule:

**KKogane:** 1st Hr: web design (sem 1)

CAD (sem 2)

2nd Hr: pre-calc

3rd Hr: visual art

4th Hr: ELA 12

5th Hr: free period ;)

6th Hr: guitar (sem 1)

intro to film studies (sem 2)

**BiSmoothie:** WAIT MULLET GETS A FREE PERIOD??? WHAT THE FUCK????

**KKogane:** i dunno lance, maybe it just means i’m  _ better _ than you, hmm?

**BiSmoothie:** _¡¡¡¡ESTO ES INJUSTO!!!! NO VOY A TOLERAR ESTE_

**PrincessOfEverything:** Hi everyone!

**PrincessOfEverything:** Um…Lance, why don’t you take a breath alright? Deep breath, buddy

**BiSmoothie:** _¿POR QUÉ NO OBTENGO UNA HORA LIBRE? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡¡¡QUIERO UNA HORA LIBRE!!!_

**PrincessOfEverything:** …Well alright then. My schedule!

**PrincessOfEverything:** 1st Hr: Honors ELA 12

2nd Hr: Pre-Calculus

3rd Hr: Photography (Sem 1)

Creative Writing (Sem 2)

4th Hr: Free Period

5th Hr: Choir

6th Hr: Acting and Interpretation (Sem 1)

Poetry (Sem 2)

**BiSmoothie:** _TÚ NO ME ESTÁS JODIENDO_

**BiSmoothie:** I CANNOT TAKE THIS WHY DO YALL GET FREE HOURS

**KKogane:** maybe?? it’s cuz??? we’re??? seniors???? and you’re???? not???

**BiSmoothie:** whatEVER i’m sad and i think i should take a bit to calm down. i’ll be chilling on instagram live becoz i’m popular there. the ladies and gents really swoon for my cuban looks ;)

**PrincessOfEverything:** See ya soon!

**Gremlin:** anyway after the whole lance freakout-

**HunkyDorie:** Poor boy. He just wants some free time.

**Gremlin:** my schedule

AP gov (Sem 1)

AP econ (Sem 2)

german 3A/3B

intro to film (Sem 1)

psychology (Sem 2)

AP Calc

AP lang and comp

forensic science

**HunkyDorie:** And here’s mine! :3

1st Hr: World History

2nd Hr: German 3A/3B

3rd Hr: Intro to Video Production (Sem 1)

Creative Writing (Sem 2)

4th Hr: AP Calculus

5th Hr: Honors ELA 11

6th Hr: Forensic Science

I share a lot of classes with the Pidgeon!!

**Gremlin:** it’s because i’m genius as fuck. so when i achieve world domination and become your overlord you better be nice to me or else i won’t spare you.

**HunkyDorie:** I’m always nice you silly bean! Being mean is too much work and makes people sad!

_ Gremlin is now chatting privately with IodineSodium _

**Gremlin:** oh my fucking god he’s even more adorable now. ina please why is my heart beating so fast. wh at do i do

**Gremlin:** WAIT I KNOW NEVERMIND

_ Gremlin is now chatting privately with HunkyDorie _

**Gremlin:** hey. new kid.

**HunkyDorie:** Are you always gonna call me New Kid? ;P

**Gremlin:** maybe if i decide to like you good enough. until then...deal with it ;)

**Gremlin:** anyway would you like to come over to my place after school? since mr carson is a fucking clown we can work on tonight’s homework together :3

**HunkyDorie:** I’d love to! But won’t I be a bother? Surely your parents don’t want some new kid in their house.

**Gremlin:** oh please, they’ll love u!!! you’re literally so wholesome i don’t see how they could dislike you. hell you should stay for DINNER!!! my mom is makes KILLER spaghetti. it’s the italian in her blood

**HunkyDorie:** Well…I dunno. I guess I could stay that long. Just a bit nervous yknow?

**Gremlin:** hey don’t worry! matt will be home too! and after we finish the work we can go chill on the couch and watch horrible movies!

**HunkyDorie:** Alright, I’ll text my mom, see if it’s okay!

~

**Hunk:** Hey mom! My friend Pidge wants to know if I can go back to her house with her to work on some HW and possibly stay for dinner. Is that okay?

**Mom:** Of course, sweetheart! It’s good that you’re feeling better and spending time with your new friends! Just text me when you want to be picked up. Or if they offer to drop you off, too. Use your manners!

**Hunk:** Yes mom I know!! XP

**Mom:** Have fun!

~

_ HunkyDorie is now chatting privately with Gremlin _

**HunkyDorie:** She said it’s okay! And I can stay for dinner!

**Gremlin:** awesome! alright, come out to the front side of the school and cross the street to the parking lot on the other side of the street, you’ll see me standing on top of my mom’s car.

**HunkyDorie:** You’re WHAT?! Pidge that’s not safe! Get down from there or you’ll be hurt!

**HunkyDorie:** I’m outside now. PIDGE! Why didn’t you get down!!! Omg sometimes I wonder how you are still functioning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter might actually be more actual writing than group chat messaging, cuz i want to focus on that good Hidge study time featuring brief matt appearances ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunk meets the holt fam

**Tuesday, September 3rd**

_ 3:26 PM _

_ HunkyDorie is now chatting privately with BiSmoothie _

**HunkyDorie:** I’m at Pidge’s house now :3

**BiSmoothie:** hmmmm first day of school and the most antisocial gremlin in the school invites you over? ;)

**HunkyDorie:** She’s just being nice, Lance. I’m new. It’s probably just a pity invite.

**BiSmoothie:** hey c’mon don’t be like that! you saw how they all warmed up to you real quick! you have such an amazing aura and personality!

**HunkyDorie:** Thanks, Lancelot. Shoot, I better go for now, don’t want to seem disrespectful :/

**BiSmoothie:** cya hunkie!!

Hunk turned his phone off and stuffed it back into his pocket. He took a small sigh as Pidge’s mom unlocked the front door. He nervously followed the two girls inside, politely slipping off his shoes at the door.

“Welcome to my disgusting home!” Pidge introduced with a sarcastically happy tone, holding her arms in the air to gesture to the house. Hunk looked around the entrance area, which lead directly into the living room.

“It looks like a lovely home.” Hunk replied as loud as his nervous voice would let him. Pidge’s mom turned and smiled at him.

“Such a polite young man, you are.” She chuckled, “would you two like some snacks for your study session?” She asked, shooting a glance at Pidge, who flared in return.

“That sounds great. Thank you, Mrs. Holt.” Hunk said. Colleen laughed, and waved a hand at him.

“Please, call me Colleen. Come on, come meet the rest of the family.” She encouraged, leading both kids into the living room, where a man was sitting on the couch.

“Sam, come say hello to Katie’s new friend.” Colleen called out to him. Pidge eyed her at the way she emphasized “friend”. Sam stood up, coming over and shaking Hunk’s hand.

“Samuel Holt. Nice to meet you.” He said kindly, but with a faint firmness behind his voice. Hunk felt a little more nervous.

“H-Hunk Garrett. I-I’m a new student. Wait…you’re  _ the _ Samuel Holt? The famous scientist from the Garrison?” He stared at the man in awe. Sam seemed surprised.

“Huh, never would’ve thought I’d have a fan.” Hunk turned to Pidge, his face bubbling with excitement.

“You never told me you were  _ the _ Sam Holt daughter!!!” He whined. Pidge smirked to herself, then shrugged.

“It never came up.” She teased smugly. Colleen left the room for a moment, seemingly going to get something.

“I’m sure you already met Matt today,” Hunk heard her voice from down the hall, then he heard the faint pitter-patter of multiple small feet dashing in their direction. A fawn colored dog rushed out, panting excitedly at the new person in her home. Hunk almost melted on the spot seeing her dopey lopsided smile at him.

“Awwwwwww~!” Hunk cooed, getting on his knees to pet the dog.

“That’s Bae Bae. She loves meeting new people. She’s part of the reason Lance is afraid to come over here again. Bae Bae totally decked him the first time.” Pidge laughed. Hunk laughed, too, as Bae Bae attacked him with several licks to his cheeks and hands, as well as nuzzling her head against his body.

“Aww, she loves you!” Pidge gushed. Hunk couldn’t stop smiling at the dog as he stood up. Bae Bae whined and jumped at him, wanting him to sit back down with her. Pidge commanded her to sit.

“Bae Bae, calm down. Go lay down. Give our new guest some room to breathe, jeez.” Pidge said sternly. Bae Bae looked sad, but obeyed l, and circled into her dog bed.

“So, should we get started on the homework?” Hunk asked. Pidge nodded, and led him upstairs. As they walked they passed Matt’s room, Hunk spotted him lying on his bed on his stomach, feet kicking in the air.

“Hi, Matt!” Hunk said cheerfully. Matt spun around, seeing Hunk, and smiled.

“Hunk! What’s up!” He greeted.

“Nothin’ much, just doing some homework with Pidge.” He replied. Matt nodded in mock sorrow.

“Ah. Mr. Carson still assigns homework on the first day I see…good luck. Yell if you want my help.” Matt offered, sitting back on his bed. Hunk nodded and continued to Pidge’s room.

_ 3:38 PM _

_ BiSmoothie sent a message to The Paladins _

**BiSmoothie:** hey bitchesssss

**BiSmoothie:** what y’all doing i wanna talk to someone :(

**Gremlin:** new kid and i are trying to start HOMEWORK so please kindly. stfu

**BiSmoothie:** ha imagine having homework on the first day can’t relate

**Gremlin:** i’m going to castrate you.

**MemeKing:** you will do NO SUCH THING YOUNG LADY

**Gremlin:** then tell mr pretty boy to not bother us

Pidge tossed her phone to the side, grumbling something about Lance. Hunk just laughed, pulling out his calculus textbook. He found then page they needed, and Pidge took one look at the problem and let out an angry growl. Hunk looked at her, surprised.

“You…okay?” He asked. Pidge sighed.

“Yeah, sorry, kinda overreacted…I just…forgot how to do difference quotients. I never forget things.” She explained. Hunk knew the feeling, and he smiled softly.

“Well, hey, lemme help.” He offered, “it’s just f(x-h) minus f(x) all divided by h.” He said as he wrote it down on a piece of notepaper. Pidge watched him write, her cheeks dusting a light shade of pink.

“I could’ve helped you with that.” Matt moped from the doorway. Pidge grabbed a pillow from her bed and heaved it at him, just barely missing him.

“Stop spying on us!” She yelled at him.

“I’m lonely!” He whined back from the hallway. Pidge rolled her eyes and looked back at the homework.

“Alright first problem, find the difference quotient of 3x squared plus 15x minus 7. Gross.” Pidge muttered afterwards, beginning to write the numbers. About halfway through the problem, both of their phones buzzed.

_ MemeKing created Nerd Trio _

_ MemeKing added HunkyDorie and Gremlin _

_ 3:45 PM _

**MemeKing:** let me do math with you :(((( i miss proving high school teachers wrong

**MemeKing:** pidge,,,have mercy,,,

**Gremlin:** no

Hunk sighed, and looked at Pidge.

“Can’t we let him hang with us? Three people will get our work done quicker than two.” He reasoned. Pidge looked at Hunk, who gave her puppy dog eyes. Pidge had to mentally beat her brain down to fight a blush that was trying to cross her entire face.

“...Fine. But only because your begging face is really c- effective.” Pidge stammered.

**Gremlin:** fine. hunk convinced me. come help us.

Seconds later, Matt came jumping into the room, laying happily down in front of Hunk and Pidge.

“Thank you!!! Best sister ever!!” He exclaimed. Pidge looked at him indifferently.

“Your boot licking compliments will not save you from my revenge.” She deadpanned. Matt flashed her a sad look.

“But I said I was sorry…” He mumbled.

“You sat on my expensive calculator and broke it. Keep your valuables close, Matthew.” She retorted. Matt and Hunk exchanged unnerved glances, before looking at the textbook.

“So, what’s the next problem, then?” Hunk asked, chuckling awkwardly. As Hunk and Matt started to do the second problem, Pidge snuck a text to Ina on her phone.

_ 3:49 PM _

_ Gremlin is now chatting privately with IodineSodium _

**Gremlin:** I invited him over to my house, and he’s here,,,,

**IodineSodium:** Excellent! So did you confess your feelings?

**Gremlin:** ...well

**IodineSodium:** Thought so.

**Gremlin:** hes just so cute!!! like he gave me a puppy dog eyes stare earlier!!! i kinda wanted it to just be us two doing homework but he convinced me to let matt join us and ugh i can’t make him sad!!!

**Gremlin:** besides, who knows if he even likes me back???

**Gremlin:** he might just be hanging out with me because he’s new and once everyone else starts liking him he’ll become popular and leave me behind. it’s just nobody this perfect has ever really been around me before. everyone either thinks i’m an asshole or way too smart and i’m “creepy” because of it or some “extreme nerd”. idk ina i’m rambling sorry

**IodineSodium:** All the more reason to tell him how you feel. You never know, he could be liking you back.

**Gremlin:** you’re right…i’ll try to tell him soon. but first i have to figure out what feelings are.

**IodineSodium:** Go get him, gurl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my way of slowburn writing is too just have the characters be totally oblivious and go “oh they’re just being nice :3”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunk is still oblivious and pidge is stepping up her game... but will everything go right...?

**Friday, December 13th**

_ 8:14 AM _

_ BiSmoothie sent a message to The Paladins _

**BiSmoothie:** season’s greetings!! Christmas is almost here!!

**Gremlin:** and christmas BREAK!!!!!!

**KKogane:** g o d i can’t wait for christmas break fuck school

**Gremlin:** keith you’re my only ally in this group of pro-school fucks

**KKogane:** y e s

**MemeKing:** y’all are wack!!! skool is rad!!

**Gremlin:** “how do you do fellow kids?”

**MemeKing:** shut up meanie, i’ll just go hang with lance then because he’s the only one who likes me

**BiSmoothie:** yessss you should come over to my place for a McClain classic  _ ¡¡Navidad Cubana!! _

**MemeKing:** that sounds so much fun!!!

**HunkyDorie:** Christmases at Lance’s place are the best!! The food is so delicious!!

**BiSmoothie:** i’m gonna ask my parents if we can have ALL of yallz over for a christmas dinner this year!!

**MemeKing:** p i d g e doesn’t that sound fun!!!

**Gremlin:** yes

**BiSmoothie:** i know i’m hyping it up but really all me and my siblings do is blast music and annoy my parents lololol

**Gremlin:** annoying adults? sign me up this instant.

**PrincessOfEverything:** Oh! that reminds me! festive times!!

_ PrincessOfEverything changed their username to FestiveLura _

**FestiveLura:** Ta daaaa!!

**KKogane:** ah, it’s not a holiday season unless allura changes her username to fit the occasion.

**FestiveLura:** ;)

**BiSmoothie:** AAAAAAAA I JUST GOT AN AMAZING IDEAAAAAAA

**MemeKing:** wut

**BiSmoothie:** S E C R E T S A N T A !!!! in our friend group!!!!!

**FestiveLura:** I LOVE IT!!!! Can we add Romelle? She’s also been itching to become part of our group lately, and also meet our dear friend Hunk :3

**BiSmoothie:** sure add her!!! we love romelle!!!

_ FestiveLura added FestiveMelle _

**FestiveMelle:** Hiiiii~ :D

**MemeKing:** ayyyy romelle!!

**BiSmoothie:** sup!

**FestiveMelle:** Should I be glad I’m unable to view this group’s chat history?

**Gremlin:** yes. very much so.

**HunkyDorie:** Hi Romelle!! I’m Hunk! :3

**FestiveMelle:** Hi Hunk!!!

**BiSmoothie:** alright ANYWAY! secret santa between our group, romelle included? yay or nay?

**FestiveLura:** YAY

**MemeKing:** yay!

**HunkyDorie:** Yay!

**KKogane:** sure why not could be fun (yay)

**Gremlin:** yes

**FestiveMelle:** Sounds fun!

**BiSmoothie:** awesome! oh hey did I mention that adam is subbing for my teacher this hour oh hey he’s looking at mehtjsjsirkriwofigk

**Gremlin:** ADAM KILLED LANCE HE’S FINALLY SNAPPED

_ BiSmoothie changed their username to HelloIt’sAdam _

**HelloIt’sAdam:** Keith don’t make me tell Shiro you’re on your phone in class.

**KKogane:** OH GOD HES ONTO US EVERYONE RUN

**Gremlin:** OR I COULD DO THIS

_ HelloIt’sAdam has left the chat _

**Gremlin:** we can add lance back later but our safety was compromised he had to be kicked ;(

**MemeKing:** r.i.p. lance 2002-2019

**KKogane:** anyway, after school i’ll ask shiro to put our names in a hat or somethin and draw em at random to assign us our secret santas

**HunkyDorie:** Sounds delightful! UwU

_ 2:52 PM _

_ MemeKing sent a message to Nerd Trio _

**MemeKing:** hey! hey guys!!! okay so i snuck into one of the math professor’s classes like an hour ago and STOLE an entire college calc 3 level homework assignment!! y’all wanna come over and uhhh,, solve these with me?? :3

**Gremlin:** .

**Gremlin:** ..

**Gremlin:** FUCK YEAH DUDE THATS THE GOOD CALC 3 SHIT WOOOOOO

**HunkyDorie:** Sounds like a fun thing! I’ll text my mom! Also I’ve never been good at Calc 3 problems… I’ll feel so dumb… ;-;

**Gremlin:** no way!!! i’ll help you with them!! you’re nowhere near dumb!!!

**MemeKing:** yeah if anything the dumbest of the three of us is pidge

**Gremlin:** watch your mouth, sir. wouldn’t want you to get… hurt.

**MemeKing:** mom told you to stop making death threats or you don’t get any peanut butter cookies for the rest of the month

**Gremlin:** ugh fine but 2020 i’m coming for you HARD mister

_ 2:59 PM _

**HunkyDorie:** My mom said I can come! :D

**MemeKing:** sweeeeet!! i’ll text mom and let her know i’ll be picking you guys up instead!

**HunkyDorie:** Sounds good!! Oh sweet the bell just rang!! I’ll head to my locker, put away my stuff, and meet Pidge outside the school!

**Gremlin:** awesome see you then uwu

_ HunkyDorie is now chatting privately with MemeKing _

**HunkyDorie:** Hey, Matt?

**MemeKing:** sup hunky! something up?

**HunkyDorie:** Nothing bad! Just… you’re Pidge’s brother, has she been… I dunno, acting weirdly at home?

**MemeKing:** i mean… she’s pidge. she’s like inherently always weird lol

**HunkyDorie:** True… but like, she’s being weird even for her whenever I talk to her. She looks at me sometimes and gets this strange look on her face, then looks away real fast and mutters to herself. Sometimes her face gets a little red and I worry she got mad at me?? Then today just now she said “uwu”!!! Pidge never uses uwu unironically! She told me!!

**MemeKing:** oh wow ok that uhhh that is rather weird pidgeon behavior… from my experience, of pidge looks at you suspiciously, she’s probably gonna try to pull a prank on you. the extremity of it is completely up to her so just… watch out i guess.

**HunkyDorie:** Oh… um… Do her pranks usually… hurt?

**MemeKing:** not… a lot usually.

**HunkyDorie:** WHAT

**MemeKing:** hey hey hey!!! don’t panic!! pidge told me herself she sees you as her best friend! i’m sure her prank wouldn’t do anything to injure you.

**HunkyDorie:** Well, that’s… mostly a relief. Still kinda nervous about being pranked :P

**MemeKing:** don’t worry, i’ll be there to protect ya

_ Gremlin is now chatting privately with IodineSodium _

_ 3:08 PM _

**Gremlin:** ina he’s coming over today-

**IodineSodium:** PLEASE tell me you’re taking action today.

**Gremlin:** i,,, i think so

**IodineSodium:** Good. I can tell you really like Hunk, but it’s been over 3 months since you said you were going to tell him how you feel. And he’s super nice to everyone and it’s only a matter of time before someone else steps up first and makes their move. It’s now or never, Pidge.

**Gremlin:** i know.  _ i know _ . i just,, GOD i get so overwhelmed with my feelings i end up just staring at him. sometimes i literally FEEL my face heat up and i have to avert my eyes or else i’ll burst into flames.

**IodineSodium:** I totally understand. Emotions are hard, and heck I sometimes don’t know how to express my feelings. But just know I believe in you. And seriously if you don’t do it today, it could become a missed opportunity.

**Gremlin:** yes, you’re absolutely right.

**Gremlin:** i can’t wait any longer on this so… fuck it.

**Gremlin:** i’m telling hunk how I feel once we get to my house. no more stalling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome romelle and adam to the story!! and also welcome back to the next chapter!! i feel like this one is on the shorter side but thank you for being patient and sticking around!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miscommunication :(

**Friday, December 13th**

_ 3:15 PM _

_ Gremlin sent a message to Nerd Trio _

**Gremlin:** dammit matt where the fuck are you

**Gremlin:** MATT

**Gremlin:** RATTHEW HOLT

**MemeKing:** IM DRIVING PIDGE DO YOU W AN T ME TO CRASH?????

**Gremlin:** fine. carry on.

**MemeKing:** jUST KIDDING i’ve been in the parking lot for 3 minutes ignoring you seeing if you’d see me

**Gremlin:** IM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU

**HunkyDorie:** No no! No strangling! Come on, I see Matt’s car, lets go!!

**Gremlin:** HELP HES DRAGGING MEEEEEE wait then i don’t have to walk ok keep doing it lol

_ 3:26 PM _

_ Gremlin sent a message to IodineSodium _

**Gremlin:** we’re at my house now. it’s now or never right???

**Gremlin:** ok nevermind i’m basically stalling by texting you, i’ll text you afterwards and let u know what went on ok bye

Pidge tucked her phone into her pocket and entered her front door, following behind Hunk and Matt. She watched Hunk kick off his shoes and step into the living room, where Bae Bae once again jumped on him and gave him greeting licks. She hid a blush as she watched him ruffle her head and give her a tiny kiss on the top of her head. He was so good with animals.

Pidge took off her shoes as well and started up to her room. “Come on, slowpokes!” She teased as she reached the top of the stairs.

“Relax! I’m coming!” Matt snarked back as Hunk reached the top alongside her. Pidge rolled her eyes and opened her bedroom door, letting Hunk drop his backpack next to her bed, her doing the same thing again.

“So, you nervous about that test at all next week?” Hunk asked as he pulled out the Precalculus textbook from his bag. Pidge watched him stick out his tongue in concentration as he searched for the correct page.

“No… n-not really, I’ve got…  _ other _ stuff to stress over, heh. But don’t worry! We’ll both ace it, hundred percent sure.” She winked, trying to mask her growing anxiety as she wrung her hands together. At that moment, Matt finally arrived at her room, carrying a bunch of math supplies.

“I came prepared.” He declared with a small shrug when she looked at him with a bewildered look.

“People are gonna start thinking you have some weird fetish for math, you idiot.” Pidge smacked the back of his head as he sat down. She was about to sit down as well, until she remembered that she wanted to be alone when she told Hunk how she felt.

“Oh! Matt, can you… go grab us some cookies to snack on?” She asked with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

“But I just-!”

“ _ Do it _ .”

“Hmmph. Fine, Miss Grumpy Pants…” Matt grumbled as he stood up and left the room.

“You know, I could’ve gotten them if you wanted.” Hunk offered.

“Well, I wanted to get Matt out of the room because… I need to tell you something.” Pidge could feel her face growing hot. “I… sh-shit this is tougher than I thought.” She moaned in exasperation, burying her face in her hands. Hunk watched curiously, until Pidge recovered.

“Okay… okay okay… what I’m  _ trying _ to say is…  _ I like you _ . Like… I  _ like you _ . A lot.  _ More than friends _ ? People who…  _ hold hands _ ?” At this point she was rambling, “I dunno, I just think you’re super funny and cute and… yeah.”

Hunk was silent for a moment, and he looked down at the ground while processing what he heard. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and something seemed to click in his brain, and Pidge felt her heartbeat increase in speed.

Then Hunk started to chuckle.

“That was a good one. You really had me going!” He said with a smile, “you should sign up for that acting class Lance is in right now for next year, you’re good at it!” He innocently opened the textbook and started reading one of the problems. Pidge was speechless.

“I-I… Uh… W-What no!! N-No I’m being serious! I  _ like _ you.” Her throat started to close up and her hands were beginning to shake.

“Uh huh. About as serious as when you pretended to seduce Lance last month?” Hunk retorted teasingly. In reality, Hunk had no clue Pidge was being sincere. Pidge didn’t know. She felt like crying.

“ _ No! _ That time was a joke! This one  _ isn’t _ !” She pleaded, doing her best to keep her emotions in check.

“Look, Pidge, come on, the joke is only so funny. Once it’s over, it’s over. Let’s just do the math homework.” Hunk sighed, looking a little more uneasy.

“Hunk, please! I-I would never joke about this with  _ you _ ! I get nervous when I’m around you, and I like the way your skin shines in the afternoon sunshine when we’re outside. I-I just want to be with you and be happy and-!”

“Pidge, stop!” Hunk suddenly cried out, standing up. “J-Just… stop! At my old school, people would do this to me all the time! L-Lead me on, make me think someone actually cared  _ that much _ about me! It always turned out the same. I showed up somewhere and there’d be some assholes laughing and high fiving… I thought you would be a different kind of friend, but here we are.” Both teens had tears in their eyes.

“H-Hunk, I  _ swear _ to you, I’m not fucking with you. I-Is there something I can do to make you believe me?” She asked as she wiped away some of the tears obscuring her vision.

“I don’t know, is there? No offense, but moments where you’re being sincere and actually kind to others are rather few and far between. If anything you give everyone in that group chat of ours more shit than actual affection! It doesn’t seem healthy, and you can’t just go through life constantly toying with other people’s feelings!” He accused.

“Wh… Excuse you, I do  _ too _ have my moments! I don’t understand why you’re acting so blind to what I’m trying to tell you!” Pidge yelled. Hunk’s eyes screwed shut, which caused more tears to roll out and down his face.

“Because I’m trying to avoid the pain I’ve felt numerous times already. I already told myself I wouldn’t fall for it again.” He mutters quietly, through shaky breaths. “I-I think I should go.” Hunk suddenly began to pack his things and sling his backpack over his shoulder.

“N-Nonono! Hunk, it’s okay-!”

“Stop. Just… I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hunk started for the door, when Matt entered the room, this time carrying a plate of cookies.

“I’m back with the snack!” He cheered, giggling at his little rhyme. Hunk just hurried past him and dashed downstairs. Pidge leaned back on her bed and silently cried into her hands as her front door open and shut. Matt set down the tray of cookies and immediately raced over to embrace his little sister in a hug.

Outside, Hunk walked down the street at a brisk pace, a gentle wind blew his stray tears off of his face and behind him. He quickly whipped out his phone and began texting his mother.

_ 3:39 PM _

**Hunk:** Hey mom! The Holt’s had plans this afternoon and I had to leave their place early, can you come pick me up? I’m on the corner just east of their house. :P

**Mom:** Hi sweetie! Of course I can! Just stay there for me, and I’ll be there in about 10-15 mins.

**Hunk:** Kk.

Hunk turned his phone off and continued to cry into his sleeve.

Back in Pidge’s room, Matt had left after a few minutes, once Pidge requested to be alone. Her phone buzzed with a message notification.

_ 3:40 PM _

_ IodineSodium sent a message to Gremlin _

**IodineSodium:** Soooo… How’d it go?! Please tell me you’ve actually done it already.

**Gremlin:** yeah. i did.

**IodineSodium:** And??? Come on, don’t leave a girl in suspense!!!

**Gremlin:** i don’t want to talk about it.

**IodineSodium:** Aww…

**IodineSodium:** Oh.

**IodineSodium:** OHHHH…

**IodineSodium:** I’m sorry, Pidge…

**Gremlin:** it’s fine. i guess i’m just not emotionally savvy enough to have my feelings taken seriously!!! we love it!!! :,)

**Gremlin:** whatever, fuck this, i actually open up to someone how i feel about them and i get totally disrespected? i’m just done.

_ 3:53 PM _

Hunk looked up as a familiar car pulled up on the corner, and his mother Olivia sat in the driver’s seat.

“Hi, hon!” She smiled as Hunk climbed into the passenger seat. Hunk, having wiped away his tears with some emergency tissues, and psyched himself up to plaster a smile on his face, smiled back.

“Hey, Mom.” He sighed, kissing her on the cheek, before she turned and started driving again. Olivia watched as her son looked out the window with a strange expression.

“Something wrong, Hunky?” She asked, rubbing his shoulder when they stopped at a red light. Hunk blinked, and for the split second his eyes shut, he remembered all the past times he was catfished, lead on, made the butt of a joke.

Now he had a new one to add to the collection.

“No. Everything’s good.” He reassured with a smile, mentally praying that his mask would hold until he reached the safety of his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how this angst hits in my brain: *dramatic music over a rainy day and someone crying*
> 
> how this angst probably hits to everyone reading: me sad. i cry. h. clown emoji


End file.
